Kimmy-Con
by whitem
Summary: Kim and Ron enter an alternate dimension. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Kim Possible and any other characters used in this story are not mine. They are owned by the company from whence they came.

Kimmy-Con

The cool afternoon was actually a pleasant relief to Kim and Ron when they got out of school, since the heat inside was building. That is, between the two of them and Bonnie.

"You two are such LOSERS!" resonated in their ears as the brunette yelled out of the front doors as she was pulled back inside by Mr. Barkin.

"You knew the rules Rockwaller." The large multi-talented teacher boomed next to her. "No long-distance calls on a school office phone. If Kim and Ron hadn't turned you in, you could have racked up a rather large phone bill calling your boyfriend in… whatever country he was in. So it's one hour, no more and no less for you." The front doors of Middleton High then slammed shut like prison doors. At least that's how it seemed to the shapely brunette.

The two teens standing outside that witnessed this looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. As they continued walking away from the school Ron turned to his girlfriend. "Well Kim, since it's Friday, what should we do today?"

"Homework?" Kim suggested, nudging her boyfriend playfully in the side with a smile.

"Ewww…" Ron scrunched his eyes together. "Not until Sunday night, OK?"

"Heh… still cramming at the last minute Mr. Stoppable? I thought you learned not to do that in your older years?"

"P-shaw Kim, as if! Besides… aren't we going to check out that Tri-City Con?"

Just then the two were interrupted by the familiar tone of Kim's Kimmunicator. _Beep beep bee deep!_

"Go Wade." The red head replied as always.

"No emergency this time Kim, but I got a call from someone I did not expect."

"Who's that Wade?" Ron asked over his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Your Cousin Larry."

"Larry?" All three chimed at the same time, including Rufus who was now on his owner's shoulder. And this time it was the little pink rodent that got the jump by calling 'Jinx!' first.

"Dang. Gouda this time buddy?" Ron asked.

"Nope, Limburger!" Was the response, garnering a look of disgust on both teen's faces.

Wade then interrupted with a knowing smile. "Now that you're all settled up on the Jinx, let me tell you why your cousin called. Larry said he had something to show you two that he thought you would find interesting."

"No other details Wade?" Kim asked with a slightly annoyed look, as she was hoping to have an actual mission.

"Sorry Kim, that's it. He wanted you guys to meet him at the Tri-City Con at about Nine O'Clock this evening on the 2nd floor of the West wing. He also asked for you to break out your original Mission Gear."

"That's a little odd." Kim said while narrowing her brow together. "He knows how difficult it is to find replacements for those. I hope there's a good reason for this."

"Sorry Kim, that's all I have. He wouldn't say anymore."

"OK Wade, thanks. We'll talk to you later."

With that she disconnected, and the two teens continued to walk to Kim's house, holding hands the entire way as they always had since they started dating.

…x x x x…

"OK Larry, where are you?" Kim called as she looked around, noticing that a few stragglers from the Con were hurrying to leave, as the building was closing in about fifteen minutes.

"Over here Kim!" Larry called, and they followed his voice around a corner.

The sight that greeted them caused Team Possible to pull up short and stare at what stood before them. There was Larry, dressed in his best Dungeon Magis gear.

The red head raised an eyebrow. "Umm… Larry? What's… going on?"

"Cousin Kim! Ron! I'm glad you made it! It is most fortuitous that you were able to be here on time. When I found this dimensional portal, I knew right away it would be something you would want to see for yourselves." He then gestured towards a shallow alcove in the wall.

"It's… an elevator." Kim said while crossing her arms, and once again raised a questioning eyebrow. "I'm so not…"

"Ahh, but Kim… observe." Larry tapped the jeweled end of his walking stick in the center of the elevator doors, causing a blue energy to spark around the entire edge of the alcove, as well as around the doors themselves. The doors then opened without a button being pressed, and he responded with a flourish. "Waa Laa! Gaze your eyes upon a completely different dimension! A dimension of different sounds, sights, smells, and tastes!"

"Wha… what **is** it?" Ron asked with wide curious eyes.

"I call it the 'Augmented Dimension'. It seems like it's the same as ours, but…" He then paused for drama, "Augmented."

"Huh?" Was both Kim and Ron's response.

"Sorry, it's kind of hard to explain." Larry said while reaching into a hidden pocket of his robe. It looked like he was winding something up, and then slapped it into Kim's hand. Then suddenly without warning, Larry shoved his cousin and her boyfriend into the open doors of the elevator and said, "That alarm has been set for fifteen minutes. You need to be back at this elevator and through the portal before then. Have fun!"

With that Larry tapped his forehead with the top of his staff in salute, and the doors closed, sending Kim and Ron to an alternate dimension.

…x x x x…

After what seemed like only a few seconds, the doors slid open revealing a bright light that both teens had to shade their eyes from. It took a few more seconds for their eyes to adjust, and they stood there with mouths agape.

"Are you getting off?" A voice said, snapping them out of their reveries.

"Ohh… yeah. Sorry." Kim responded with a slight shake to her voice, as she wasn't quite sure what had just happened.

The two exited the elevator and immediately stepped to one said, as a group of what looked like armored personnel in gray were literally dancing by in some weird fashion swinging their arms out from their sides.

They then looked around some more and noticed that there were quite a few people walking around with costumes of all different kinds! Mixed in every once in a while were people dressed like normal with T-shirts on, and there were also a few that were taking pictures with either a camera or using a mobile phone of some kind.

Suddenly they heard "Hey look! There's a couple with awesome Kim Possible outfits! Kim! Ron! Can we get your picture?"

"Umm… shhh… shure?" Kim said while looking at her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.

Light bulbs flashed, and a couple people started talking loudly. "Awesome cosplay you two!" "You look exactly like the characters!" "Where's Rufus?"

Ron immediately reached into his pocket and pulled out… a plush toy that looked exactly like him!

"What the?" Ron said with almost a look of fear. "Buddy! What…"

Then he noticed that the people standing around them were looking at him kind of weird. He then gave a nervous grin and held up his now fake mole-rat friend, causing those with cameras to start another round of picture taking.

"Thanks you two! You look awesome!" "Have fun at the Con!"

Kim and Ron then watched the small group of people walk off, who then stopped and took pictures of someone else who looked like they were dressed in white armor that were with a third person dressed in all black with a cape and a black helmet.

"It… looks just like the Tri-City Con Kim, but I don't recognize ANY of the characters that people are dressed as."

"And why were they going nuts over us like that? You'd think they had never seen…"

"Rufus, Buddy…" Kim turned to her partner, as Ron sounded quite upset. "Kim! Rufus is… _stuffed_!" The blond boy shoved the plush toy into her face.

"I know Ron… I **know**! Larry did say this was an alternate dimension, didn't he?" Ron nodded. "Well, maybe in this dimension animals don't talk. Maybe this is the only way he can be… represented?"

"But he looks like… like…"

"A cartoon." Kim said flatly.

"Huh?"

Ron looked up from his now fuzzy buddy and saw where Kim was pointing. There on a comic book spinner rack was… "Kim Possible!"

Both turned to see… "Dr. Drakken? You look… a little weird." Ron said after a few seconds.

"Hey that's not nice." Another person said while walking past them, and then continued on.

Ron then noticed it was actually someone who was wearing blue make-up with a hand-drawn scar. Immediately he then realized it was a person dressed to look like the villain. "Sorry… I didn't mean that. I… You just threw me off."

"Hey that's OK." The person dressed as Dr. D. replied. "I kinda snuck up on you a little bit. You two look awesome by the way. I love the original outfit. I always liked the original one better. More bad-ass, if you know what I mean."

"Umm, yeah. I agree." Ron replied and 'Dr. Drakken.' continued on his way.

Ron then turned back to Kim, who was now looking closely at a CD case.

Kim turned the cover towards him. "Recognize these two Ron?"

He looked down at what appeared to be cartoonized versions of themselves. "Ohhh kay… That's a little weird."

"Ron…" Kim said while looking at something else, tapping him on the arm. "Ron… look!"

On a small TV behind the vendors table was a cartoon playing. It was… them! "Ron… in this dimension… **we're** the cartoon!"

"Wait Kim… then why…" He quickly looked around, saw a mirror where jewelry and necklaces were being sold, looked at himself, and promptly fainted.

…x x x x…

It was only a few minutes before Ron opened his eyes to a flurry of flashbulbs, and Kim kneeling next to him. "Awesome bit you guys!" "That was so cool!" "You two should enter the costume contest!"

As Kim helped him to stand back up, Ron steadied himself on a nearby table. "Are you OK?" She brushed a lock of hair from his eyes. "I saw myself in a mirror too." She then reached in to her pocket and pulled out what Larry had slapped into her palm. It was a timer, and it had only three minutes to count down to zero.

"Ron… I think we better find our exit. We have less than three minutes to get back to our dimension."

"What happens if we… don't?"

"I… I don't know. But Cousin Larry seemed pretty adamant that we get back. I'm guessing if we don't leave in a set amount of time… we _**never**_ can."

With that said the two young heroes made a bee-line straight back to the elevator they had arrived in, and as they turned their final corner, they saw a small group of about a dozen people or more gathered in front of the doors.

They were all dressed in very similar costumes with minor differences. Almost all of them were covered head to toe in a body suit using the color scheme of red and black. A couple of them were in blue and black as well as pink and black.

The majority were male, but some were female, and they all came in different shapes and sizes. Tall, fat, skinny, short… and there was even a small service dog dressed in the same manner! Nearly every one of them also had a pair of crossed swords strapped to their back as well.

Kim noticed that the doors never actually closed, but whenever one or two would enter the doors, a bright flash was seen, which apparently was going unnoticed by everyone else. To everyone else, all that was happening was a large group of people dressed as Dead Pool were entering an elevator.

"Kiiiimmm…" Ron said worriedly as he turned her hand to see how much time was left. "We're not going to make it! We have less than thirty seconds!"

The red head quickly calculated the rate that the character-dressed people were entering the portal. "We should make it Ron, but just barely."

As the seconds ticked away, our two nervous heroes advanced as the line grew shorter and shorter. 5…4…3… A short and pudgy Dead Pool cut in front of them and literally dived through the portal!

"Ron! We have to jump _**NOW**_!" When Ron jumped, he slammed his face into… the elevator doors!

"Nooooo!"

…x x x x…

"Larry! Ron didn't make it through! We have to get him back!"

Immediately the costumed Larry started a low chant, and tapped the gem on his walking stick in the center of the doors. A swirling vortex of blue and white energy formed and…

…x x x x…

While standing in front of the doors, Ron had no idea what to do, and he had no idea what was going to happen now that he was left in this dimension. He frantically looked around hoping to see someone that might have any knowledge of what was going on.

Just as he was about to step away from the doors and start searching, he felt a strong hand grip the back of his shirt and yank him backwards through a portal full of blue and white energy.

…x x x x…

Ron landed on his rump rather unceremoniously in his own dimension, but he didn't mind, as immediately his girlfriend was all over him covering his face with kisses. "Ronald… (kiss)… Dean… (kiss) …Stopp… (kiss) …able! Don't you _EVER_ do that to me again!"

The red head finally gave a heavy sigh and wrapped him in a crushing hug. "It's OK Kim, it's OK. I'm fine."

The two stood up and looked back at Larry, who was now stooped over supporting himself while leaning on a wall. "So Larry…" Ron slowly started to ask. "What… would have happened if Kim hadn't pulled me back here?"

"I… I'm not sure Ron. It could have ranged anywhere from disappearing from existence, to gaining curly blond hair and acting in a movie owned by a major movie company that's ran by a mouse."

"Well that's oddly specific." Ron mentioned before shrugging his shoulders. "So Kim, are we coming back here tomorrow? I'd like to look for some Fearless Ferret collectibles."

"Sure, Ron… we can do that." She then kissed him again just to make sure he was still solid. "I wouldn't mind looking for some collectible Cuddle Buddies as well. Come on Larry… you need a ride home?"

The cousin of Kim took a deep breath, stood up straight, and started talking to himself. "Well _**that**_ was a close one. These episodes always take a lot out of me."

He then quickly caught up with Middleton's greatest heroes and left the dimension travelling to… Who?

The End…

* * *

Yeah, this was just another weird idea I had that took a bit to work out the kinks. Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
